meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 025e
Wynn frowns and heads for the training room. 10:59:51 PM Light: Valerian chases after her. "Hey, wait up." 11:00:03 PM Wynn: Wynn ignores him! 11:00:24 PM Light: He hurries a little bit and catches up, because she is wearing armor and he is not. 11:01:13 PM Light: Val: You're mad. I can tell you're mad. And you should be. I'm sorry, all right? 11:01:52 PM Wynn: Well, you're not blind. 11:02:56 PM Light: Val: I shouldn't've lied, but I wanted to keep you all safe. 11:03:43 PM Wynn: It's not your place to do so. 11:04:26 PM Light: Val: ... it's everybody's place to keep the group safe. 11:05:37 PM Wynn: And what was just sooooo important that you had to do it alone? That we couldn't help you? 11:06:12 PM Wynn: You could have *died*, you know. 11:06:45 PM Wynn: If we'd have been able to jump, you might have been back in a pod for who knows how long. 11:06:56 PM Light: Val: But that *is* why. I'd've died alone, instead of taking you all with me. 11:08:20 PM Wynn: And? Was it worth it? Was there some big elaborate falsehood you had to spin to succeed? 11:08:50 PM Light: Val: ... well, no. 11:09:41 PM Wynn: Then you faced this Ghost King *alone* for no reason. 11:09:54 PM Light: Val: ... I wouldn't say that. 11:10:03 PM Light: Val: I did talk him out of killing me. 11:11:58 PM Wynn: And you couldn't have done that with someone there to watch your back? 11:12:45 PM Light: Val: ... I'm not sure, honestly. 11:13:17 PM Light: Val: Maybe. ... one wrong word at the wrong time, though... I'm not sure. 11:15:09 PM Wynn: Well. I'm glad you're not dead. 11:15:31 PM Wynn: Wynn starts smacking one of the dummies with a mace. 11:15:40 PM Light: Val: Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, all right? I just wanted to keep you safe. You know Janis depends on you, right? 11:16:23 PM Wynn: You don't get it do you? You don't get to keep *me* safe. You *can't* keep me safe. 11:17:12 PM Light: Val: ... not from *everything*, no. Just homicidal ghosts who want to kill me and not you. 11:18:59 PM Wynn: Well, you've apologized. I guess you're done here then. 11:19:28 PM Light: Val: ... can you honestly say you wouldn't've done the same? 11:19:29 PM Wynn: Wynn puts the mace down, sets her shield against the wall, and selects a large two-handed weapon for practice. 11:20:50 PM Wynn: Honestly? I haven't got a *clue* what the hell happened back there. Everybody had their own theories as to what was happening and why, and *nobody* decided to share with the rest of us. 11:21:08 PM Wynn: This is a *crew*. A *team*. If we don't communicate, we're never going to figure out this curse. 11:22:00 PM Light: Val: ... that's a good point. But the rest of them wouldn't've left either. 11:23:36 PM Wynn: Maybe they didn't need to. 11:24:24 PM Light: Val: *Maybe*. Even I can't do anything if Janis says something bad at the wrong time. 11:25:23 PM Light: Val: She *is* just a kid. A scary kid, but a kid. 11:26:43 PM Wynn: You've said your part. I've said mine. If you're done, I need to keep my skills up with different weapons. 11:27:19 PM Light: Val: ... you won't forgive me, huh? 11:29:16 PM Wynn: What do you want from me? Sure. It's fine that you kept your big damn hero moment secret. That you lied to me. 11:29:20 PM Wynn: That you made me think for just one moment that there might be something more than killing and destruction in my life before showing me that all it will do is cause this sort of argument. 11:30:18 PM Light: Val: I didn't keep it secret, I told you as soon as I got back! 11:31:28 PM Light: Val: And this is what happens when you don't have any ground rules. Nobody knows where they are. You never said you didn't want me to lie. 11:32:20 PM Wynn: Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Do what you want. 11:33:16 PM Light: Val: Please? Tell me something I can do to make it up to you. There has to be *some* way you'd forgive me, isn't there? 11:34:35 PM Wynn: Do you have any idea what you asked me to do? 11:35:00 PM Wynn: What you *forced* me to do? 11:35:18 PM Light: Val: ... sacrifice a pawn to win the game? 11:36:37 PM Wynn: Yesterday was the worst day of my life since my family was taken from me.... and it stemmed from me leaving you behind in the compression field. 11:36:52 PM Wynn: Then today you make me leave you behind again when all that is there for you is the promise of death. 11:37:24 PM Wynn: Or your chance to woo-hoo play god. 11:37:47 PM Light: Val: ... oh. Honestly, I didn't think you cared that much. Or at all, really. 11:38:16 PM Wynn: It's not *about* that. 11:38:40 PM Light: Val: Then I'm not understanding you. Explain it for me, I'm listening. 11:39:59 PM Wynn: Do you know what it means to be a Paladin? 11:40:34 PM Light: Val: ... I know several meanings of it, but I'm not sure which one you're referring to, so I'd have to say no. 11:41:43 PM Wynn: Beyond serving a deity in whatever form required, it means always doing what is right. Putting others before self. Protecting them. If necessary, dying for them. 11:42:06 PM Wynn: Leaving you alone in the compression field.... it wasn't *right*. 11:42:26 PM Light: Val: You would've come back for me, though. 11:42:37 PM Light: Val: Uh, no offense. 11:43:31 PM Wynn: Well, when we returned, I lost my powers, my connection to the Saint.... because I had failed. 11:44:23 PM Wynn: I was devastated. I couldn't do anything. I sat in the hall and I cried like a lost little girl. 11:44:45 PM Light: Val: ... *what*? Are you okay? What happened? ... are you okay? 11:45:00 PM Wynn: It was an illusion. Likely the Mask's. 11:45:31 PM Wynn: But it still hurt. *That* is what I was talking about with Grayson last night before I spoke to you. 11:46:25 PM Wynn: I have to do the right thing always because I *cannot* go back to that. 11:46:29 PM Light: Val: Oh, all right. ... yeah, that makes more sense now. I'm glad you're okay, though. That must have been horrible. 11:46:49 PM Wynn: It was. 11:46:58 PM Wynn: And then you tell me to do it all again. 11:47:10 PM Wynn: Willingly, this time. 11:47:59 PM Light: Val: ... well, to be fair, I couldn't've known that, could I? You didn't tell me until just now. 11:50:23 PM Wynn: Well, you do now.... and I assume you have a better handle on why I was explaining that people like me can't have relationships. 11:53:09 PM Light: Val: That doesn't follow, though. 11:55:18 PM Wynn: You can't protect me. You can't sacrifice yourself. And I can't have something distracting me from doing my duty. 11:55:45 PM Wynn: I can't have that moment of doubt and selfishness that makes me want to *live* in that split-second that I must protect another. 11:56:03 PM Light: Val: But you already have friends, so you're already going to have that. 11:56:15 PM Light: Val: And we could make a deal, you know. 11:57:10 PM Wynn: I have companions, but none of them would make me even consider not doing my duty. 11:57:55 PM Light: Val: ... really? 11:58:11 PM Wynn: Why is that surprising? 11:58:37 PM Light: Val: ... I don't know, I thought you were extra-protective of one of them, that's all. 11:59:54 PM Wynn: If today, I was called to give my life so that another may live, I would do it without question. 12:00:24 AM Light: Val: Well sure, so would I. I just did. 12:01:09 AM Wynn: .....then I don't understand what you find surprising. 12:01:27 AM Light: Val: Well, I wouldn't be mad if you did it. 12:04:23 AM Wynn: I'm still not sure I follow. 12:04:49 AM Light: Val: You're mad at me for doing the exact same thing you'd've done if you could've. 12:06:21 AM Wynn: No. I *was* mad at you for forcing my hand and making me abandon a companion. I *was* mad at you for lying, even though I only know this because you *told* me... and I still don't know what you lied about. 12:06:34 AM Wynn: But like I said, it doesn't matter anymore. 12:06:47 AM Light: Val: Well, why are you mad *now*, then? 12:07:23 AM Light: Val: I lied about wanting to stay. ... I was pretty scared, really. 12:10:11 AM Wynn: Then why couldn't you just be honest about it? Why did you have to lie? 12:11:02 AM Light: Val: ... well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't've let me stay. 12:11:12 AM Light: Val: I had to help those people, though. 12:12:17 AM Wynn: Obviously. And had I known you *were* the Promised One, I wouldn't have asked you to turn from your duty. 12:12:32 AM Wynn: But from my view? You were just choosing to die. 12:12:37 AM Wynn: Not fight. Just die. 12:12:45 AM Light: Val: I fight with words. 12:12:58 AM Light: Val: ... and *I* thought I was the promised one. 12:12:59 AM Wynn: You were going to sit on a chair that *kills* people. 12:13:32 AM Light: Val: Yeah, but I figured being the promised one would solve that part of it. 12:17:02 AM Wynn: Fine. 12:18:03 AM Wynn: Congratulations, Promised One. Well done. 12:18:44 AM Light: Val: ... you're still mad at me. I'm... obviously having a really stupid day here, so would you just please humor me and explain it again? 12:18:53 AM Wynn: I'm not mad at you. 12:19:07 AM Light: Val eyes Wynn. 12:19:29 AM Light: ((Only 16 Sense Motive!)) 12:19:36 AM Wynn: I'm mad at myself. 12:19:46 AM Wynn: ((She doesn't lie! lol)) 12:19:50 AM Light: Val: ... what? Why? It wasn't your fault. 12:20:04 AM Light: ((SM is for things beyond smoking out bluffs. With it you can find out how someone feels!)) 12:20:28 AM Wynn: ((Well that's the answer, anyway.)) 12:21:39 AM Wynn: I'm angry with myself for compromising my ability to make judgment calls. I'm angry because I was so damn ineffective today. I'm angry because I can't control the fact that I don't want to be mad at you anymore. 12:23:00 AM Light: Val: .... oh. Well, I don't want you to be mad at you either. Maybe I can broker a truce somehow? 12:23:29 AM Wynn: A truce with myself? 12:23:44 AM Light: Val: Yeah. 12:23:54 AM Wynn: I have spent a long time learning to control myself. 12:24:13 AM Wynn: Take a broken arm on the battlefield and shift to new fighting styles. 12:24:25 AM Wynn: Reign in the anger, the sadness, the fear. 12:24:27 AM Light: Val: Which is good, yes. 12:24:49 AM Light: Val: ... 12:26:10 AM Wynn: But I couldn't control the sadness I felt when you decided to die. The hurt I felt when you said you *wanted* to stay or when you decided to use the guards to force your hand. And I certainly couldn't control that damn happiness when you showed up again. 12:26:43 AM Light: Val: Well, that just takes practice, like anything. 12:28:44 AM Wynn: What, are you planning on more suicide missions? 12:29:11 AM Light: Val: Of *course* not. 12:29:32 AM Light: Val: ... and maybe I won't go first anymore, either. 12:29:48 AM Wynn: You think that would have made a difference? 12:30:09 AM Light: Val: ... I don't know, maybe. 12:30:23 AM Light: Val: ... I won't lie to you again. 12:31:01 AM Wynn: ((lol you know I SM'd that. ...and got an 8. :P)) 12:31:30 AM Light: ((Literally lower than my bluff check is, but he seems sincere!)) 12:32:04 AM Wynn: I'd appreciate that. 12:34:55 AM Light: Val: ... if you forgive yourself. Because I think you're being too mean to you. 12:35:31 AM Light: Val: Deal? 12:35:39 AM Light: Val offers her his hand to shake. 12:35:52 AM Wynn: I'm not too mean to myself. 12:36:35 AM Wynn: I shut down today, and I shouldn't have. 12:37:06 AM Light: Val: I'm not arguing with you on that. I don't really know that either way. 12:38:19 AM Wynn: I carry the burden of a lot of my failures with me, and that is what keeps me striving to be better. 12:38:35 AM Light: Val: Which is good. 12:38:49 AM Wynn: If I "forgive" myself for them, I lose the opportunity to better myself. 12:39:08 AM Light: Val: ... I don't think that's true, really. I mean, you have to let *some* of it go. 12:40:17 AM | Edited 12:41:07 AM Wynn: And let me guess... you'd like me to forgive those that would let me accept your "interest". 12:41:40 AM Light: Val smiles. "... yeah. Can't I be a little bit self-serving after saving a world from an evil god? A teeny bit?" 12:42:23 AM Wynn: Wynn struggles not to smile. "See? This is what I'm talking about!" 12:42:37 AM Light: Val: ... what is? 12:43:27 AM Wynn: ......I don't *want* to like you. 12:43:37 AM Wynn: ......but I do. 12:44:12 AM Light: Val: Oh. I'm not that bad, though. 12:44:14 AM Wynn: It would be so much easier if I didn't. 12:46:51 AM Light: Val: That's not really your fault either. I'm pretty likeable normally. Now that I've got your etiquette a little better. I'm ... still not really getting the severed reproductive organs bit, and I don't even know what you do instead of little decorative poison bottles, but that's not really that important, though, is it? 12:47:59 AM Wynn: No. I'd think people are more attracted to who you are rather than what little games you play... and I'm not exactly like the average 17-year-old girl. 12:49:38 AM Light: Val holds his hand out again. "I'm sorry." 12:50:18 AM Wynn: Wynn takes it. 12:50:54 AM Wynn: .....I feel like I'm supposed to be saying sorry too, but I don't know what for. 12:51:35 AM Wynn: For being upset with you about something you didn't know about, I suppose. 12:51:49 AM Wynn: And now for botching this apology. 12:52:17 AM Light: Val shakes her hand. "It's okay. Things happen. It's only when you don't talk that it can't be fixed." 12:52:58 AM Wynn: ....you know everyone's going to want to hear about it, right? 12:53:45 AM Light: Val: About what? 12:54:13 AM Wynn: What happened with the Ghost King and all. How it is you managed to show up here, even though we all thought you were as good as dead. 12:56:05 AM Light: Val: Oh. It wasn't that big of a deal really. He said everyone always tried to fight him. 12:56:24 AM Light: Val: And there's no way I could've survived *that*. 12:57:30 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "You may want to work on your story-telling skills." 12:58:01 AM Wynn: Saving the world should be worthy of a good story. 12:59:37 AM Light: Val smiles too. "... maybe I'll work on it." 12:59:44 AM Light: He takes a deep breath. "We're good?" 1:00:03 AM Wynn: For now, I suppose. 1:01:16 AM Wynn: Though if you think you're tricking me into more ....anything, you're going to have to do a better job of getting to know me and letting me know you. 1:03:28 AM Light: Val: I didn't *trick* you. .... yeah, that's a good point. 1:04:04 AM Wynn: Oh?... a short bald man walking up and stealing a kiss wasn't a trick? 1:05:27 AM Wynn: And no, don't even get your hopes up. We're starting with good friends, and we'll see how it goes from there. 1:06:13 AM Light: Val: No, I just forgot I looked that way. It still felt like me. 1:08:04 AM Wynn: .....I am never going to hear the end of what happened this morning. And now everybody's going to be wondering where you are and why I'm not around either. 1:08:46 AM Light: Val: Well, I need to pick up some supplies. I'll stay in town--should be safe there, right? 1:09:02 AM Wynn: Alone? 1:10:16 AM Wynn: I think a few people had things they'd like to get. 1:11:17 AM Light: Val: If I don't go alone it won't be a surprise. 1:13:15 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "If you get in trouble, you'll be the next one in manacles with a 24 hour watch." 1:13:35 AM Light: Val: Promise? 1:13:54 AM Wynn: Oh for crying out loud.... get out of here. 1:14:11 AM Light: He grins, bows ostentatiously, and bounds out.